Juegos nocturnos
by RenRuki fan
Summary: Cuando Rukia bebe de más se pone algo insistente, y es mejor seguirle el juego... o tal vez no... (Ichigo también es personaje de la historia, pero tuve que borrarlo para evadir los haters, sorry.) Advertencia de juegos en trío, si no te gusta el Ren-Ruki-Ichi, simplemente no lo leas.


**Hola a todos, acá les traigo una historia cortita, en realidad es un capricho, se las dejo como salió, es algo fuera de lo que suelo escribir pero espero que les guste. Esto es lo que me provocan los viajes por ruta en auto, se me desboca un poco la imaginación. Dejen su opinión, las críticas constructivas son bien recibidas.**

**Disclaimer: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad. **

**Juegos nocturnos**

Decidieron caminar a casa desde el club en el cual habían pasado la noche ya que a estas horas era imposible conseguir un taxi.

Mientras avanzaban Rukia iba dando pequeños saltos y se colgaba de cada poste de luz en su camino. Renji, que caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos, simplemente la observaba con una sonrisa, ya podía comprender por qué ella nunca tomaba, se le subía rápidamente a la cabeza, aunque podía decir que era una borracha divertida, había reído a más no poder, había bailado cada canción como si de ello dependiera su vida, y sobre todo, no había perdido oportunidad de coquetear, no con cualquiera, su objetivo parecía claro, siempre era él o, aunque le molestara, Ichigo. Se había turnado para bailar con cada uno, y en cada caso se había comportado muy sensual, un baile plagado de roces, miradas íntimas y sonrisas cómplices. Definitivamente, el alcohol la desinhibía de la manera más tentadora.

Ichigo parecía algo molesto, no es que su ceño fruncido delatara algo puesto que siempre estaba así, pero no había dicho palabra en todo el camino.

El muchacho, menos experimentado, no había sabido cómo enfrentar los embates de su compañera, lo ponían nervioso e incómodo, no podía entender cómo Renji lo toleraba tan tranquilamente, y cómo permitía que la hermana de su taicho se comportara así en público. La verdad que nunca admitiría era que esta Rukia, desconocida para él, lo excitaba, pero no sabía cómo manejarlo.

Por el rabillo del ojo observó a Renji, lucía esa extraña sonrisa de lado, esa que hacía que las muchachas rieran como bobas, y no le perdía pisada a la divertida morenita que saltaba de aquí para allá. Él parecía disfrutarlo…

- Renji, vas a quedarte en casa esta noche? – le preguntó por fin rompiendo el interminable silencio.

- Um… si no te molesta, es que no creo que Urahara me abra a estas horas.

- Genial! – gritó la muchacha de repente – Podemos dormir los tres juntos!

Ichigo y Renji se miraron sin decir palabra. El muchacho del pelo naranja lucía una mirada horrorizada, lo que al pelirrojo le causó gracia.

- Es mejor que no la contradigas, sólo síguele el juego.- le aconsejó el alto joven de cabellos rojos que caían sueltos más allá de sus hombros.

Ichigo sólo revoleó los ojos dando un suspiro, había bebido bastante, más de lo que acostumbraba, pero no estaba seguro si podría seguirle el juego. Renji también debía estar algo borracho si pensaba cumplirle cada capricho, y él sabía que Rukia podía ser muy demandante, más bien una perra controladora.

Una vez en la habitación de Ichigo, Rukia no parecía tener muchas ganas de irse a dormir.

Los muchachos estaban sentados en el piso alfombrado con la espalda apoyada en la cama de Ichigo, y ella se encontraba sentada frente a ellos y se meneaba sensualmente tratando de convencer a sus compañeros.

- Vamos… no sean aburridos… es sólo un juego, será divertido, siempre quise jugar Verdad o Consecuencia. Por favooooooor.- arrastraba las palabras mientras intentaba una mirada de niña buena que sólo resultaba en una de traviesa.

- Rukia, ya es tarde y es un tonto juego.- protestó el muchacho humano tratando de evitar las preguntas incómodas que seguramente esta desinhibida Rukia haría.

- Awwww… no es justo… siempre he querido jugar estos juegos de humanos, y hoy que tengo una oportunidad tú no me quieres dar el gusto, eres muy egoísta cabeza de zanahoria, tal vez ya no quiera ser tu amiga…- le soltó cruzando los brazos y cerrando los ojos en una fingida actitud de indignación.

- Sólo dale el gusto, un par de rondas y a la cama, yo también quiero saber de qué se trata.- le pidió Renji al ya malhumorado muchacho.

- Ok.- accedió finalmente- sólo un par de preguntas cada uno y listo. Las reglas son las básicas. Escogemos entre verdad o consecuencia, si la respuesta no es sincera se debe cumplir con la consecuencia sin protestas, en el caso de elegir el reto este no debe atentar contra la salud de los jugadores. Ya lo dije, sólo un par de rondas, nada más, luego a dormir. Y yo empiezo.

Esas fueron las condiciones y los otros dos participantes sólo accedieron con un movimiento de cabeza.

- Renji, - se dirigió Ichigo para hacer la pregunta – Verdad o consecuencia?

- Umm… verdad… creo.- contestó el otro dubitativo.

- Bien, ehh… - el muchacho buscó en su lista mental de preguntas vergonzosas la peor posible con la idea de desanimarlos de jugar y que ya lo dejaran de una vez.- Qué lugar prefieres para masturbarte?

- Es enserio? – le preguntó el pelirrojo, que según las reglas no podía negarse a contestar.

- Claro que es enserio, te dije que no era divertido, es un juego pensado para avergonzarte hasta la muerte… te dije que no quería jugarlo. Ya dejémoslo…- dijo mientras comenzaba a ponerse de pie.

- La ducha.- respondió rápidamente el otro joven mientras lo tomaba por el brazo y lo obligaba a sentarse nuevamente.

- Demonios… - dijo el contrariado chico por lo bajo mientras observaba cómo a Rukia le brillaban los ojos y una malévola sonrisa se extendía lentamente sobre sus labios. Cuando fuera su turno de responder no iba a ser divertido.

- Rukia, - le llamó la atención el joven de los tatuajes y ella le devolvió la atención con una sonrisa sensual mientras lo recorría con los ojos.- No te hagas ideas raras.- le advirtió – Verdad o consecuencia?

- Verdad.- respondió muy segura de sí misma. Qué podía preguntar su amigo que le diera vergüenza responder…

- Alguna vez te has _tocado_ pensando en alguien presente en esta habitación?

La sonrisa de la chica se desvaneció.

- Maldito pervertido! – le respondió ofendida.

- Hey! Tú quisiste jugar este juego, ahora responde.- la presionó.

- Sí.- dijo planamente sosteniendo su cabeza muy en alto.- Pero para saber quién es deberás esperar que elija verdad nuevamente, y tal vez eso no suceda. Ahora es mi turno.- dijo muy seria, su sonrisa malévola trepó lentamente a sus infantiles facciones una vez más mientras dirigía su mirada al otro joven.

- Ichigo: verdad o consecuencia.

- Consecuencia.- dijo muy firme el aludido creyendo haber desilusionado a su interlocutora. Él creía que Rukia moría por hacerle una pregunta sucia.

- Muy bien.- continuó ella sin perder la sonrisa.- Besa a Renji.

Ichigo se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos, sin saber qué hacer. Entonces, como un rayo se extendió a su derecha y estrelló un sonoro eso en la mejilla de su compañero.

- Sabes que no es eso a lo que me refiero, y no puedes negarte.- aclaró ella.

- Ella está hablando de esto.- explicó Renji mientras tomaba a Ichigo por detrás de la nuca y lo acercaba a él con firmeza.

La acción sorprendió tanto al muchacho que antes de que pudiera reaccionar Renji ya tenía sus labios sobre los suyos y los movía suave pero firmemente sobre él.

Era extraño, ya habiendo procesado lo que estaba pasando no hizo intento por detener el avance. Le sorprendía la actitud de su amigo, cualquiera hubiera pensado que era rudo y violento al besar, tal como lo era en el campo de batalla, pero de hecho era gentil, sus labios presionaban con insistencia alternando entre el suave rose húmedo, la leve succión y la firme presión demandante, pero sin forzar al sometimiento. Era el mejor beso que le habían dado en su vida… y se lo estaba dando un hombre… mierda…

Rukia los observaba atónita mordiéndose el labio inferior con ansia. Era lo más sensual que jamás había visto. Renji podía verse mortalmente sexy aún besando a otro muchacho, y bueno, Ichigo simplemente no se estaba resistiendo, esto realmente debía valer la pena.

El pulso se le aceleraba y un calor inusual le recorría el cuerpo, casi jadeaba… y ese cosquilleo… ese cosquilleo entre las piernas que la había acompañado toda la noche, en especial cuando bailaba sensualmente en la compañía de sus amigos, ahora se estaba convirtiendo en un calor abrazador que amenazaba con incendiarla.

Sin poder resistirlo un momento más, se abalanzó sobre los muchachos, sentándose en el regazo de Renji tomó a Ichigo del mentón y estrelló sus labios con los de él, para luego pasar a los de Renji.

Lo besó con pasión desenfrenada mientras que con una mano se abría paso en la camisa del otro muchacho para tocar el pecho musculoso pero suave. La mano continuó bajando por sobre la ropa, una suave caricia hasta llegar a los pantalones del joven donde se posó descaradamente. Ichigo dejó escapar un gemido involuntario y Rukia en respuesta no pudo evitar empujar sus caderas contra Renji en el contacto más íntimo que sus cuerpos vestidos permitían. Él emitió un sonido gutural, casi animal que encendió más aún el deseo de la muchacha. Sentía que iba a explotar, a arder entre las manos que la acariciaban desde todas direcciones.

De pronto tres sonidos estridentes rompieron el coro de suspiros y jadeos. Los tres jóvenes buscaron en sus bolsillos maldiciendo.

- Hollow.- dijeron los tres al unísono maldiciendo el momento que la endemoniada criatura había elegido para aparecer.

No se dijeron más palabras mientras los tres abandonaban sus cuerpos tal como estaban y desaparecían por la ventana a cumplir con su deber.

Cinco minutos después una curiosa Rangiku se asomaba por la ventana de Kurosaki en busca de sus compañeros para informarles del ataque en el centro de la ciudad y se encontraba con una escena que nunca hubiera imaginado.

- Si el capitán Kuchiki se enterara de esto correría mucha sangre… Quién iba a decir que Rukia fuera tan pervertida… Este será un buen tema de discusión en la próxima reunión de la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigami.

**Qué les pareció? No me prendan fuego, pero me pareció muy sensual la idea de un menage a trois, últimamente me he encontrado leyendo yaoi de Renji e Ichigo y algunos realmente me han gustado. Sin embargo le sigo siendo fiel a Rukia que tenía que tener su lugarcito entre este par de especímenes masculinos.**

**Y como leí por ahí: las personas que no dejan review tienen un 99% de probabilidades de ser atropelladas por un autobus, caer de un quinto piso o ser raptadas por aliens. XD**


End file.
